Doom: Two Worlds
by superman42
Summary: completely rewritten and updated with feedback taken into account. Should be better now. If not let me know


Doom: The Razors Edge

The cold air bit at Rebecca's face, causing her Golden hair to droop. It was 6 AM on a Thursday and she was sitting on her porch, A

cup of tea in her hands. She surveyed the land in front of her, thick with gnarled, rotted trees and a red sky, it was a perfectly Hellish day on earth for the

remainder of mankind. Due to an unforeseen side effect of the invasion of earth, Hell had merged with it. Violence and unrest were the order of the day

break ins were common and child sacrifice was at an all time high. Murder was both accepted and encouraged. Saving a life was a death sentence.

To humans, Rebecca's yard looked normal , but it actually contained long buried horrors from beyond space

and time, hidden just below the grass, swallowing anything unfortunate to pass by, but never swallowing Rebecca, for she was one of them.

The feeling of the summer breeze on her skin, the sound of cars passing by, these were things that did not matter to

Rebecca, Things she had not missed. As she was a demon, she was wanted by the marines. It took her a while to find out

why but she never accepted the truth, burying it whenever possible, wanting to live her life without any problems, but demonic marriages often bought trouble.

A year ago, Rebecca became pregnant and gave birth to a Daughter, whom she named Jezebel, After the wicked wife of king Ahab. She taught Maria Black Mass, how

to make a pentagram and how to discern wrong from right. If it seemed good, destroy it. If it bought trouble, it was ok. Werewolves were off limits.

At age Nine, Jezebel developed a deformity that made her an outcast among her human classmates. She would rush home each day because the children chanted

"Plastic face, Basket Case"

nonstop, even when the teachers yelled at them to stop. Eventually Maria caved in from the pressure and stopped going to class altogether,

worrying Rebecca, who decided to step in and fight for her daughter. The news that Jezebel was in a Bible class shook Rebecca to her core.

The IEP was held in the school cafeteria and Rebecca slammed the school for not doing enough for her daughter. She zeroed in on the Dean, hammering him for his

failings and demanding with white hot anger, a solution. The table began to crack as flame shot from her nostrils.

"We understand Mrs Snow, but she's...different" the principal stammered, as Rebecca pounced on him, snarling in a rage. It took forty men to restrain her.

The school had seemingly agreed to punish the students responsible but never followed through. Rebecca took the

case to the Supreme court. As the judge took his seat, Rebecca rose and asked to be her own defense.

"Are you certain Mrs. Stone?" He asked. She said yes and he allowed it.

"Docket proceeding 4A, Hell vs Plato elementary" said the Bailiff, handing a stack of papers to the Judge.

"My Daughter has been in that school since day one, never harming a soul, but it is our nature as fallen angels to be seen as evil. Years ago, we

invaded the UAC and streamed into earth. Due to no fault of our own, Hell crashed into earth and we are forced to coexist with these...humans.

They are below us, they are sick and inhumane, they pollute the earth and are lazy, they never help the homeless and are open to all sorts of

vile things. I am beautiful, they are not. They cover their body with flesh, I do not. They show fear of death. I do NOT. My daughter is being corrupted by the school

being forced to read a Bible." The demonic jury gasped and their eyes locked on the Dean, who could do nothing but sit there, silent.

The Judge took a breath and spoke.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, We find the School.."

The courtroom held it's breath. The Dean praying for a miracle and Rebecca sharpening her nails.

"Guilty!"

Rebecca let out a sigh and the Dean was led away screaming, to a rack, where he was split in half in full view of everyone.

His defense objected too late to make a difference. "This is a Kangaroo court! Your honor, motion to bring the plaintiff back to life!"

The courtroom howled for blood at the notion of this happening. "ORDER!" yelled the Judge, smashing the ground with a massive hammer.

the courtroom became silent.

"I'll allow it" he said.

Angelic medics were bought in, which burnt the audience to cinders, as they were too sinful to be left alive. The Dean was reassembled and put on his chair.

as they left, Rebecca bought the crowd back with a prayer to Satan. "Now, can we do this again?" said the lawyer.

The judge paid no heed to him. "I SAID, CAN WE DO THIS AGAIN!" he screamed. No response. He looked down, he was dead,

"But...how?" he asked.

An angel approached him

"The hammer struck you. Andrew Mills, 27 years old. Father of four, raped and murdered your wife, kids and went on to hide the bodies."

The lawyer grew uneasy.

"violent conduct, a few slayings, blah blah blah. God doesn't care, we need soldiers. We're recruiting you for an assignment"

Andrew asked what it was.

"Simple, get rid of a thorn in our side"

Andrew was confused.

"who?"

The angel sprouted wings of pure white and his eyes shone like fire.

"Rebecca Stone"


End file.
